Too little laughter
by Midnight Star and DragonFire
Summary: Minerva McGonagalls PoV, from early life to- later...a little too abrupt. Dumbledore/McGonagall pairing.


"I don't believe this." Ron gasped.  
"Hermione...do you see what I see?" Harry asked, weakly.   
"Ahm..."   
"Is that Professor- Mc..-by Gryffindor..." Ron whispered.   
"I think we should- ah-...leave..." Harry agreed.   
"Yeah, um...bringing the Invisibility cloak to the Three Broomsticks tonight was um, a bad idea..." Hermione said.   
"Yeah."   
"Yeah."   
They fairly thundered down the stairs to the secret trapdoor in Honeydukes basement. None of them spoke.   
They slunk into Gryffinfor Common Room silently. A voice rose out of the shadows.   
"Where have you guys been?" Aria Winchester asked tremulously. "You could have at least told me."   
Noone answered.   
"What happened?"   
Hermione cleared her throat to answer her new friend. "We went to the Three Broomsticks...but um, the teachers were all there. It's their night off."  
"Yeah so?"  
"Well, it was slightly horrifying." Ron put in.  
Harry remained silent.   
"They were um, a little...how can I? Tipsy-..oh, all right. They were completely drunk. Especially...P-prof-professor McGona-gonagall..." Hermione burst into wild laughter. "She was standing on the table!"  
Soon Harry and Ron were laughing, too. "Dumbledore was passed out or sleeping, I think...Hagrid was bright red...even Professor Vector and Sprout were making noise. They sounded like-...like a bunch of teenagers."   
Aria stopped smiling. "You know, maybe that's what they are inside...you know, growing up during the time when You-Know-Who was in power. They look as if they've skipped their childhoods..."  
"_McGonagall_, a _teenager_? Now that's something I want to see..." Ron laughed.  
"But you're right, Aria...very right." Harry sounded thoughtful. "Come on, let's get some sleep."   
~*~*~*~*~  
I woke up with a splitting, unimaginable headache. A hangover, to be more accurate.  
What happened yesterday? Oh yes, their night off...and some foolish drinking game...  
I groaned, rolled over and stopped dead. Ah. Interesting. No, terrible. There was someone on the bed with me.   
Hm.  
I stifled the desire to scream loudly. I lifted the blanket from the face of the form next to me, praying, hoping it was my sister or something, but knowing who it was. Knowing only one person could have such a gigantic form.   
Hagrid.   
He woke up slowly and shook his head. I was frozen. I drew the blankets around myself.   
"Minerva." He breathed, confusedly. "Wot's goin' on?"  
"I see you've noticed...well, to be honest...I have no idea." I sounded stupid to my own ears.   
"Oh."  
"Hagrid..." I started again, with some difficulty. "Hagrid, I think it best if we, uh, don't mention this to anyone...obviously a little too much mulled mead for us all..."  
I flinched at the hurt look he gave me. I knew he had a- a...oh, what's the use? I might as well use the teenage word for it. _Crush_. I knew he had a crush on me. I liked him too, but not like that. Not since-...shut up, Minerva!  
"O' c'urse, Minnie, um- Minerva-...Professor..." He finished weakly.  
"Thankyou, Hagrid. This really isn't a good time for-..._romantic_ liasons. You understand." He nodded and quickly left my room.   
I wish things were different. They're not so there's no use wishing them to be.  
I swirled into memory.  
~*~*~*~*  
"Albus, come on, we're going to be late!"  
"Slow down, Minnie, _honestly_, the punishment for lateness isn't the Cruciatus Curse, you know!"   
"Really, Albus! We're learning something really important in transfiguration today!"  
"Min! You're already two years ahead in Transfiguration. And that's on top of skipping Year 3 and 4. You're almost three years younger than me."   
"Stop acting as if you're one of the stupid ones. There is nothing that goes past those sharp eyes of yours. Why, if the principal didn't have you in his office every other day to discuss developments, Hogwarts would have disintegrated by now."   
Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly and then his face twisted. "It's _her_."  
I turned around to see Salistra Marvolo come round the corner, her unruly hair bouncing. She stopped.   
"Why if it isn't the Dumb-bell and Minnie the mouse!" She exclaimed.   
"Get lost, Slytherin." I said, through clenched teeth.   
"Ooh...scary." She seemed bored. Three hefty boys fanned out from behind her.   
Claudius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.   
Albus turned and started walking to Transfiguration. He always ignored Salistra's cruel taunts.   
"Are you too afraid to stay and face me, Dumb-bell? Coward!" I gasped. She had gone too far. Albus spun around with fire blazing in his blue eyes.   
"Tonight in the Trophy room. Be there or the whole school will have to accept that Slytherin really are vile vermin." Her face twisted and she seemed to consider. "Who's your second."   
"Mine's..." She turned and looked at her three thugs, sizing them up. "Claudio. Don't wet your pants thinking about it now, will you, Dumb-bell?" Before I could say a word she was gone.   
Albus stared after her. In a queer sense I always thought that he liked her. She was, no doubt, beautiful...and so unlike him too. Evil and mean whereas he is kind and generous. Opposites attract.   
How could he ever like _me_?  
~*~*~*~  
The Duel was going badly. Both Albus and Salistra were extremely smart, and they progressed from mild, rather interesting spells to complex, dangerous ones.   
Salistra looked dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if she was going to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on him.  
"Expelliarmus!" Albus cried.   
"Petrific Totalus!" Salistra said in reply.  
The doors to the hall suddenly blasted open and a tall and very enraged woman strode in.   
"Finite Incantatem!" She yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
Her sweeping auburn hair was on end. Her face was beyond rage.   
"Mother...hello." Albus said, tentatively.  
"Don't 'mother, hello' me, young wizard! I should take away your Wizards Wireless for this! What are you up to? Explain!" She glared round at us.   
"Professor Dumbledore...p-please...it isn't my fault. He made me." Salistra said, pretending to look terrified.   
"Hm. We shall see about that, Miss Marvolo! And let's see, who else have we here? Miss McGonagall, I thought better of you!" I blushed. "And Mr Malfoy...I think letters to parents are required. I will be informing _your_ parents personally." She said, staring at Albus, Salistra and me.   
"Sorry, professor."   
"Really! All of your parents, except Mr Malfoy's, are teachers at this school. Utterly shocking behaviour. I cannot believe-..." She stops and merely strides out.   
"I think we're in trouble."  
~*~*~*~*~  
I really did love Albus. I still do.   
It's just that we could, can and can't ever be together.  
You see, Albus and I...we-...we had a child together. An immature affair, you know. Albus was subject to hormonal influences too.  
You may not think it, but so was I.   
That child died. I will not tell you any more.  
The child died and we both blamed each other. We fought, we raged and we blamed. There was no end to the discord.  
If we ever wanted harmony then we could never be together. I love Albus as a friend.   
I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he- we, did to our little child.   
If we were together we would hate each other. That's why we made the decision to remain friends. It wasn't an easy decision.  
We've kept our word, though. We act like friends. Even when only the two of us are around.  
I think another reason I was drawn to him was the sense of power, the aura, about him. After You-Know-, Voldemort, started to gain power, he was the mecca of stability, strength and efficiency.  
He radiated reliability. I felt safe with him.  
It was hard growing up then. I feel that most of our generation and the next are overly serious. Too little laughter in our young lives.  
We've seen too much pain and suffering ever to be at peace.  
Strangely, that's all I want to do now. Just be at peace. I don't want to eradicate suffering or poverty.  
I don't want complete International Magical Co-operation.  
I just want to be serene.  
I can never be happy.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
Authors note: *DragonFire here!*   
Hey y'alls, this fic was just a little xperiment. Hope y'alls enjoyed it, toyed wid a couple ideas etc etc...  
Pls r/r, we love em! No flames, i just burn ya back.   
Try and reads our others stories too, make us feel good! *smiles*  
Luv y'all reveiwers! Tell us whether this bombs or is da bomb!   
C y'alls *disapparates*  
  



End file.
